Parents & Kids
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Wren and Toby are a couple. They have three Kids and a lot of Trouble. Couples :Wroby,Spemily,Haleb and Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback*

Wren and Toby had adopted twins from germany right after birth, their names are Ryan & Grace. Ryan is perfectly healthy but Grace is a little tiny and and needs a little more attention then Ryan does. Their daughter Lila was 8 years old and the twins were 4.

"Daddy! I need help with my shoes!" Grace said because she couldn´t tie her shoes all by herself at the moment, but she was learning. Wren walked over.

"And what do we say if we need help?" Wren wanted to know from his daughter.

"Daddy please can you help with my shoes?" grace asked. Wren smiled.

"Sure sweety!" Wren helped his daughter with her shoes.

"Thanks daddy!" Grace smiled softly.

"You are welcome cutie, let´s get into the car now." Wren dramatically said and picked Grace up.

"Daddy you are funny!" Grace laughed. Toby laughed as Wren and Grace sat into the car.

"Hi Papi!" Grace said. Ryan was playing a game with Lila.

"Can we go now?" Lila asked.

"Sure." Wren said.

"YAY!" Ryan laughed excited.

*End of Flashback*

"Grace!" Toby yelled from downstairs. He was totally not happy with what he just had found.

"What?!" The sixteen year old girl asked clearly annoyed and walked downstairs with her phone in her hands, she was texting her boyfriends Hunter, no need to say that Toby and Wren didn´t liked him much. I mean his name was Hunter and he really was one, he was hunting for every girls pants.

"Are those your cigarettes?" Toby wanted to know.

"No those are Hunters!" Grace answered.

"Well tell Hunter that he is not allowed to smoke when you are with him because you have asthma young lady!" Wren said and walked in.

"Fine!" Grace snatched the cigarettes out of Toby´s hands and walked outside to her car.

"Unbelivable!" Wren was a little shocked about that reaction. Lila walked into the house.

" What was that?" She asked her dads and was revering to her younger sister.

"She was just angry with us because we said something which involved Hunter!" Toby explained.

"Oh." Lila nodded her head in understanding. Ryan walked downstairs.

"Dad? Papi? I am going over to Stellas house!" He announced and winked goodbye. He then ran over to his girlfriends house.

"Is it true?" Ryan asked excited.

"Yes." Stella kissed her boyfriend and showed him the tickets for the sold out Concert of a new Band called "Teenage Empires".

"Awesome, I will pick you up at 5 pm tomorrow for that okay? " He asked his girlfriend.

"Sure RyRy!" Stellla giggled and gave Ryan the tickets. Ryan laughed and made his way to his car after kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

Wren and Toby sat in their kitchen, drinking coffee and tea with Emily and Spencer. Spencer and Emily had the same problem with their daughter Ivy which Toby and Wren have with Grace.

"I hate this Hunter guy." Wren said.

"I understand that, I hate Ivy´s stupid gorilla boyfriend Steve too." Spencer answered.

"Be nice Spence." Emily kissed her wifes cheek.

"But I don´t wanna be nice." Spencer pouted.

"Yeah Emily why being nice to those idiots?!" Wren huffed unhappily. Toby sighed.

"Wrenybear I know you don´t like him but for our daughters sake try to be nice to Hunter." Toby rubbed his husbands back.

An hour later Grace raced upstairs. She locked herself into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test she was hiding into her jacket.

"Please I can´t be pregnant!" She whispered to herself in panic. There was a knock on the bathroom door. It was Wren.

"Honey?" He asked. Grace began to panic. Has he heard something?


	2. Chapter 2

Grace sighed.

„I am fine dad. " She answered.

"Are you sure?" Wren wanted to know.

"Yeah…oh holy fuck!" Grace said as she looked at the pregnancy test…at the positive pregnancy test.

"Grace what is going on?" Wren asked in panic. Grace opened the door and showed her dad the test with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, I am not ready for that!" Grace cried. Wren rubbed his daughters back, he was really shocked.

"Honey this tests could be wrong so we make an appointment with doctor James." Wren answered. He hoped that he wouldn´t become a granddad so soon. After Wren calmed his daughter down ,they walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Honey what is wrong?" Toby asked.

"I-I think I am pregnant." Grace told her papi.

"Oh my god." Emily said.

"You need to go to the doctors!" Toby answered, he was clearly shocked.

"I know." Grace nodded her head and looked at Wren.

Hanna was trying to talk to her and Calebs 16 year old daughter Riley, because Riley came home drunk again.

"I don´t care about putting myself in danger mom!" Riley said groaning.

"But you should!" Hanna argued.

"Well but I don´t because…well no risk no fun!" Riley told her mom and read a Text message from one of her friends.

"Riley your grandma died because of alcohol." Hanna answered sadly. Riley laid her mobile phone next to her and she hugged her mom.

"I am really sorry!" Riley told Hanna. Hanna nodded her head.

"It is okay." Hanna answered truthfully.

A week later after Graces doctors appointment, everyone was happy that Grace wasn´t pregnant. After the appointment Grace went back to school so now Wren and Toby were waiting for her. Because dinner was ready. Grace came home and at down on the table, in between her sister Lila and her twin brother Ryan.

"Hi Ry, Hey Lila." Grace said. Her family greeted her.

"So how was school?" Wren asked.

"Good. I broke up with Hunter, he is an asshole. I am glad I am not pregnant , but I would have kept it if I would have been pregnant. He said I needed to get an abortion then." Grace told her family and sighed softly.

"You did the right thing sis." Ryan said. He really hated that guy. He was an asshole to his sister, he cheated on her more then once and he lied to her a lot.

"Ryan is right Grace." Wren told his daughter.

"I know. I am glad I am single now." Grace answered and started eating like the rest of the family.

After the family watched a movie together they all went to bed. Grace wasn´t really tired so she decided to play some songs on her guitar. She is a really good singer. Before she started dating Hunter she even was in a band. Wren and Toby woke up. They were smiling when they heard Grace singing and playing guitar.

"We just got our little girl back." Wren said smiling.

"Yeah." Toby commented with a smile.

"She has an awesome voice." Wren pointed out, he was really amazed by his daughter's voice.

"I am glad that she started singing again, I love hearing her singing and playing guitar." Toby said dreamily. Her dads were listening for a while before they fell back to sleep.

Grace fell asleep a little after midnight , she dreamed about being a big popstar and about finding the love of her life. When she woke up the next morning she smiled because she smelled waffles. She loved waffles so she took a quick shower, got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast with her family.


End file.
